The Far Edge of Fate Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack
The Far Edge of Fate Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack (ファイナルファンタジーXIV: 宿命の果て オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le 7 juin 2017. Il inclut les musiques des diverses mises à jour de Heavensward (The Gears of Change, Revenge of the Horde, Soul Surrender et The Far Edge of Fate). À l'instar d'autres albums, des morceaux issus des précédentes bande-son sont présents sur le disque. A noter que les morceaux repris de Tactics Ogre sont ré-arrangés par Azusa Chiba, Yoshimi Kudo et Masaharu Iwata, membres du studio Basiscape, crée par le compositeur de la série Ogre, Hitoshi Sakimoto. Cet album introduit une véritable orchestration symphonique pour cet épisode, plutôt que les orchestrations synthétiques d'antan. Pistes #'Fiend' (魔神 ～魔神セフィロト討滅戦～) from The Gears of Change #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Dan Inoue #'Down the Up Staircase' (上り階段をくだれ ～星海観測 逆さの塔～) from The Gears of Change #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'Dancing Calcabrina' (踊る人形カルコブリーナ ～蒼天～) from The Gears of Change #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Revenge Twofold' (逆襲の咆哮) from Soul Surrender #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Ken Ito #'Piece of Mind' (分かたれし者たち) from The Gears of Change #:Composition et arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'No Sound, No Scutter' (繋がりし者たち) from The Gears of Change #:Composition et arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'The Kiss' (純愛の口づけ) from The Gears of Change #:Composition et arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'Starved' (餓えた狼 ～ザ・フィースト～) from The Gears of Change #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: GUNN #'The Ancient City' (古の都 ～神聖遺跡 古アムダプール市街～) from The Gears of Change #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'Metal - Brute Justice Mode' (メタル：ブルートジャスティスモード ～機工城アレキサンダー：律動編～) from The Gears of Change #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken & Ken Ito #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox & Masayoshi Soken #'Holy Consult' (聖なる助言者) from Revenge of the Horde #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #:Tirée de Before Meteor. #'Apologies' (詫言の詩 ～天竜宮殿 ソール・カイ～) from Revenge of the Horde #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Ken Ito #'Faith in Her Fury' (戦神の教義 ～皇都イシュガルド防衛戦～) from Revenge of the Horde #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masayoshi Soken #:Tirée de Before the Fall. #'Primogenitor' (始祖たる幻龍) from Revenge of the Horde #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masayoshi Soken #:Tirée de Before the Fall. #'Freefall' (邪竜の急襲 ～ニーズヘッグ征竜戦～) from Revenge of the Horde #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Revenge of the Horde' (最期の咆哮 〜ニーズヘッグ征竜戦〜) from Revenge of the Horde #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Only the Dead' (ただ死者のみが見る) from Revenge of the Horde #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Freedom' (自由なる風に吹かれて) from Revenge of the Horde #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #:Tirée de Before Meteor. #'Teardrops in the Rain' (雨と涙に濡れて ～禁忌都市マハ～) from Revenge of the Horde #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Torrent' (豪雨に打たれて ～禁忌都市マハ～) from Revenge of the Horde #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'A Thousand Faces' (幾千の顔 ～禁忌都市マハ～) from Revenge of the Horde #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Blackbosom' (漆黒のエッダ) from Revenge of the Horde #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken & Ken Ito #'The Merry Wanderer Waltz' (メリー・ワンダラー・ワルツ) from Revenge of the Horde #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Emerald Labyrinth' (黒衣の迷宮) from Revenge of the Horde #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #:Tirée de Before Meteor. #'Enraptured' (淡き光の夢に) from Revenge of the Horde #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #:Tirée de Before Meteor. #'Tears for Mor Dhona' (モードゥナの涙雨) from Revenge of the Horde #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #:Tirée de Before Meteor. #'Fog of Phantom' (トイレに行けない夜) from Soul Surrender #:Composition originale: Masaharu Iwata #:Arrangement: Yoshimi Kudo #:Tirée de Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together. #'Notice of Death' (死亡報告) from Soul Surrender #:Composition originale: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Arrangement: Azusa Chiba #:Tirée de Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together. #'Blasphemous Experiment' (笛吹大魔王) from Soul Surrender #:Composition originale: Masaharu Iwata #:Arrangement: Masaharu Iwata #:Tirée de Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together. #'The Gauntlet' (ガントレット) from Soul Surrender #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Ken Ito #'Hyper Rainbow Z' (ハイパーレインボーＺ) from Revenge of the Horde #:Composition et arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'Up at Dawn' (朝まで大騒ぎ) from Soul Surrender #:Composition et arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'Grounded' (地殻 ～峻厳渓谷 ゼルファトル～) from Soul Surrender #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'Bibliophobia' (ビブリオフォビア ～稀書回収 グブラ幻想図書館～) from Soul Surrender #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'Exponential Entropy' (指数崩壊 ～機工城アレキサンダー：天動編～) from Soul Surrender #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles et chant: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #'Out of Time' (刻の外側 ～機工城アレキサンダー：天動編～) from Soul Surrender #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Moebius' (メビウス ～機工城アレキサンダー：天動編～) from Soul Surrender #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken & Kenichi Kuroda #'Stasis Loop' (無限停止 ～機工城アレキサンダー：天動編～) from Soul Surrender #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Rise' (ライズ ～機工城アレキサンダー：天動編～) from Soul Surrender #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles et chant: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #'Fragments of Forever' (永遠の欠片) from Soul Surrender #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #:Tirée de Before Meteor. #'He who Continues the Attack' (勝利への猛攻) from Revenge of the Horde #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Battle to the Death - Heavensward' (死闘 ～蒼天～) from The Gears of Change #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Equilibrium' (女神 ～女神ソフィア討滅戦～) from Soul Surrender #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Ayumi Murata #'Promises' (約束の地 ～影の国ダン・スカー～) from The Far Edge of Fate #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Shadow of the Body' (影法師 ～影の国ダン・スカー～) from The Far Edge of Fate #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'Quicksand' (砂塵) from The Far Edge of Fate #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #:Tirée de Before Meteor. #'Penultimania' (ペンウルティマニア ～鬼神ズルワーン討滅戦～) from The Far Edge of Fate #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Infinity' (鬼神 ～鬼神ズルワーン討滅戦～) from The Far Edge of Fate #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Another Brick' (アナザーブリック ～巨大防壁 バエサルの長城～) from The Far Edge of Fate #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'Scale and Steel' (銀鱗と鋼鉄) from The Far Edge of Fate #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Sachiko Miyano Galerie Site externe *Site officiel Catégorie:Albums Final Fantasy XIV